Nick Fury
Nick Fury is the Executive Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and also the original creator of its doctrine. Considered to work from the shadows, the public does not know this WWII hero is still alive. He's thought to have died near the end of the war. Background Nick Fury born in the 1920's. Son of Jacob Fury, World War I fighting ace. His father shot down the Red Baron. Nick is the oldest of three: Nick, Jacob, and Dawn. He grew up in Hell's Kitchen. Joins a flying circus with best friend Red Hardgrove. He becomes a wing walker. His act is seen by a British Officer, Lt. Sam, "Happy Sam" Sawyer. He's recruited to help train British Commandos on for an airborne operation in the Netherlands. Nick joins the U.S. army with his friend Red. They are stationed at Schofield Barricks on Oahu, Hawaii when the attack on Pearl Harbor occurs. Red is killed in the fighting. Nick declares his own war on the Axis. He serves with distinction quickly promoted to Sargent. Forms the multinational Allied Special Forces team a U.S. Army Ranger known as First Attack Squad with his old ally Happy Sam. Winston Churchhill awards the unit the honorary title of Commandos after their first mission. The British media nickname them Howling Commandos. Nick leads the Howling Commandos thought the war seeing combat all throughout Europe mostly but in all theaters of combat. He teams up with Captain America and Bucky; the other invaders; and Allied heroes throughout the war. The Howling Commandos get the hardest jobs and sees the weird stuff. He becomes the nemesis of Nazi Baron Von Strucker. The man who would later become the Supreme Hydra. The woman he loves a British Nurse, Lady Pamela Hawley, dies in a bomb raid on London. He had planned to propose. In the closing days of the war, he is fatally injured by an explosion in France. Berthold Sternberg used the infinity formula to save Nick's life. He makes a full recovery but shrapnel in his left eye slowly begins to rob his sight in the eye. Nick goes to work for the O.S.S. that later becomes the C.I.A. He creates the hypothetical S.H.I.E.L.D. and files it with the agency. He is told that it will never work. S.H.I.L.D. Is formed without him. He calls various Howling Commandos out of retirement during Korea. He is given a field promotion to Lieutenant. He is quickly promoted to Colonel. He begins to wear his trade mark eye patch from vision loss full time. In 1959 he forms a group of Nazi Hunter at the C.I.A's Request for one mission. They called themselves the Avengers. Later recruits Richard and Mary Parker to the C.I.A. They will be the parents of Peter Parker. Learns of the existence of S.H.I.E.L.D. Becomes it's second public director. Begins to staff it with people he can trust, Old Howling Commandos. Vietnam breaks out. He serves with the Howling Commandos again. His brother Jacob becomes Scipio and helps form the Zodiac cartel. They cause problems for Nick and S.H.I.E.L.D. The Fantastic Four appears. Nick presents himself as a C.I.A. Liaison to them. S.H.I.E.L.D discovers Captain America. Other heroes begin to appear. Nick and S.H.I.E.L.D begin to recruit and form alliances with the different heroes. S.H.I.E.L.D goes public after a Hydra attack in New York City. Life Decoy Models go into production. Jacob Fury is unmasked as Scorpio and as Nick Fury's brother. An advanced model of L.M.D goes into production and later takes over S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury becomes a rogue operative. He takes down the LMDs. Then reforms S.H.I.E.L.D. The Time line Crisis happens. Nick leads S.H.I.E.L.D and tries to hold things together while the heroes are away. Nick continues to lead S.H.I.E.L.D through the crisis and world disasters happening on an every day basis. Personality Nick Fury is a soldier, a spy, a patriot, a street tough, and the most passionate and caring asshole you'll ever met. He grew up in the shadow of World War I in Hell's Kitchen to immigrants. He learned to fight, to be tough, and to be cocky when the time came. That sometimes the tough choices had to be made and never give up. The streets of Hell's Kitchen turned him into a fighter. World War II forged him into soldier and leader of men. It tested his metal and forged him into a weapon. He'd grown up believing in the American Dream and ideals. He learned just how far he would go to protect them. He would kill in the line of duty, he would order men to their deaths, but he always lead front and he never shied away from the job no matter how hard. He vowed to fight on for his nation and his men. The Cold War taught him how to keep secrets. He was a government agent. He already learned to play for keeps and to make the tough decisions. Now he learned that sometimes the tougher decisions were lying to the ones you loved, the ones you called friends, and the ones you respected. It means lying, stealing, and killing for the nation. It means pushing away people so that they're safe from you. It means living in hard, dark, and cold place to keep others safe. Nick's time as the director added a new layer. He was no longer the man in the field. He had to learn to rely on other people to get the job done. Something that's never fit good with him. He had to learn to know which secrets to share and when not too. He never liked that either. Nick's cold, gruff, angry, and a liar. He plays people and he manipulates. He does what he has too because somebody has too. He leads from the front and with his chin. He fights hard and he plays hard. But at the end of the day he's not much different than Captain America. But instead of taking the high road, he took the low road. He's going to whatever he has to keep the world safe. Logs NPC'ed Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *2011-03-20 - I Hate Your Plans - Captain America and C.A.T. join forces to bring down NEKKID?! Crossbones and Sin. *2011-06-25 - Damn That Fury! - Going after rumored government information on Mutants, C.A.T. and Logan both end up with some very unpleasent surprises sprung by no other than our beloved Nick Fury. *2011-06-26 - C.A.T.'s New Collar - C.A.T. is held by S.H.I.E.L.D. and is given a deal she is not permitted to refuse. *2012-05-13 - Cutscene: Don't Yell at Me! - C.A.T. stops at Fury's office expecting a tongue lashing. She got worse. *2012-08-09 - Cutscene: Dangers of Information - Iron Man goes to meet with Director Fury about opening communications to the Justice League. *2012-09-07 - Invader Skrull: Sexual Harassment - Tron a.k.a. Agent 86 is introduced to his new position at S.H.I.E.L.D. But there is more going on than just a simple orientation. *2012-09-08 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - I'm a Scared-y C.A.T. - Fury begins to form the Secret Warriors. *2012-09-13 - Invader Skrull: Jail Bait - Agent 86 a.k.a. Tron goes to meet the Director with a message, and gets more than he bargained for. As a male teenager? He seems fine with this. *2012-09-15 - Invader Skrull: Off Grid - Who do they trust, and what does it mean to be a Secret Warrior? *2012-09-24 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Secret Warriors - Meet the Secret Warriors White Team. *2012-09-24 - Invader Skrull: Black Team - The curtains begin to open to reveal the a larger picture for the developing Black Team. *2012-09-27 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Reporting In - Black Widow reports in to the Director with some good news. *2012-09-27 - Invader Skrull: Down With The Bodies! - Chaos erupts as C.A.T. leads Lady Blackhawk on a mission, and the bodies drop with the help of Agent 50. *2012-10-16 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Congrats Bait! Part 2 - Tron continues brilliant plan after fixing those damn details! Mission Success! *2012-10-16 - Invader Skrull: Just Do It - Black Widow contacts the Director to report in the new information. *2012-10-24 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - The Exchange - A solution has been found, Colony-R-Skrull. *2012-11-30 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - The Never End - S.H.I.E.L.D. shows up to claim the Skrull and to leave a notice with Senator Kelly, before they move on to more important things - securing Earth from invasion. *2012-12-23 - Prime Anti-Mutant: No More Than Broken Toys - The X-Men go on an official mission to bring down the Prime Sentinels. The primary team goes to take on the headquarters of Operation: Zero Tolerance. *2013-01-13 - Cutscene: Promotion - Natasha gets a leg up, or is that held down while she drowns? *2013-02-15 - Fury Clone - Fantomex bites off more than he intended to chew by following up on Blade's off-wall comment. *2013-02-05 - Cutscene: Free Tropical Getaway - Day 2 - Agent 9 is called to the Director's office, to get the mission of hell. *2013-03-27 - Cutscene: Free Tropical Getaway - Day 9 - Fury finds out exactly what Agent 9 has been using his expense account for. *2014-01-15 - Cutscene: SDR - We Need A New Plan - Nick Fury and Agent Ward discuss a new plan *2014-01-18 - SDR: A New Plan of Action - Ward and Coulson have come up with a plan to rescue the Deputy Director and Agent Barton. *2014-02-11 - Siberian Super Soldiers: A Joint SHIELD/Avengers Meeting *2014-02-11 - Cutscene: Siberian Super Soldiers: Lies, Damned Lies, and Spy Games *2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Nick Fury - A pair of old friends lift a glass. *2015-10-19 - Interrogation Blues - Supergirl and Leah get involved in the SHIELD interrogation of Leah's attempted kidnappers. Player Logs *2014-02-23 - The Director's Office - Widow reports in to the Director to give him information that it seems he already has. *2014-03-02 - Off the Record - Fury meets with Katrinka to make an offer she can't refuse, in a good way. *2014-03-20 - 7 Dead Men for What? - Tony is angry about the unethical decisions of the Russian government, and he might have the power to do something about it, but should he? For once, he actually asks Nick Fury for advice. *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. *2014-03-30 - Stark Expo: This is the End. Goodbye! - Tony Stark gives the closing speech, but what happens after is the shocking part. *2014-07-27 - Cutscene: Apokolips Now! - Fury Descending - Darkseid attacks the Helicarrier, and it goes down in a blaze of glory along with its mighty leader! Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Support Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available